


Stormy Weather

by fandoms_overload



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Getting Lost, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Storms, niall scared of storms, zayn has a fear of drowning, zayn has a fear of heights, zayn has a fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: When Hayli runs away, and no one notices, she thinks that no one cares.When the boys get lost, and run into some "Stormy Weather" secrets are revealed.When they cross paths-will Hayli be able to show Zayn that he's perfect the way he is? Will Zayn be able to show Hayli that someone does care?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize now for any mistakes in this story. I wrote it in 2013 on Wattpad and just now got around to transferring it over here.
> 
> At some point I will probably rewrite this and edit/update it as well as finish the sequel (its never been published) but for now please have mercy on my old style.

The rolling thunder echoed through the valley as the flashes of lightening revealed the treetops swaying in the wind. The sky was nearly black with the ominous clouds. Tonight was not going to be good. The old barn was sturdier than it looked; though it had a few places that were weak, it was still capable of supporting its contents.

Hayli POV

Tonight, the old barn was lit up brightly despite the weather; lamps burned in each of the four corners of the loft. The soft glow gave off a small amount of heat, but not enough to keep Hayli warm. She was curled up in a pile of blankets near the edge of one of the "windows" waiting for the rain to start falling. No one knew she was here. No one cared to come look either. This old barn was all that was left of a nice farm. Down a twisted dirt road, out in the middle of a pasture, in a valley, middle of no where, Smalltown-USA. No one would ever find her here. Three days and she hadn't seen a single car come down this road save for hers, but tonight, more than just then weather is changing.

Zayn POV

Lou had been driving for hours. I had fallen asleep for the majority of it and had no clue where we were. "Lou, we're lost," Niall whined. "We're not lost! Just taking the long way," Lou replied, clearly annoyed. Probably not the first time Niall has complained. "Maybe we should find somewhere to stop for the night, Lou. The weather is changing pretty quickly," Liam suggested while watching the sky. How had I not noticed that? I thought to myself. The sky was dark and a bit intimidating while the trees were being violently shaken. I started to shake a bit too. I hate storms. I'm terrified of storms. Harry gave me a strangle look when he noticed my shivering, but I played it off by grabbing my jacket and draping it across my arms like I was cold. He. couldn't know. None of them could. I didn't need 'terrified of thunderstorms' added to the long list of things that were wrong with Zayn Malik. Harry looked back out his window silently. He seems to have bought that I was just cold. "Where are we?" I finally ask Liam as I lean forward to try to see the GPS on his phone. "Pineville Missouri" Louis answers quietly, not even glancing my way as we drove past a small school and a library. "How did we end up here?" I asked, still looking at Liam. "I don't know actually...I turned the navigation on and fell asleep," Liam confessed. "Wonderful," I sighed as I slumped back down into my seat. I could handle being lost, but this weather was starting to make me nervous. Harry was staring at his phone with wide eyes and a slight frown. I didn't like where this was going. "Lou, turn left as you come down this hill. It cuts back out to the main highway," Harry said finally breaking his silence. Liam looked it with concern but didn't try to stop Louis from turning. It was a small dirt road that didn't look like it had been used in a very long time. Suddenly a bright flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder that vibrated the car tore me from my thoughts. Pure terror coursed through my veins. I tried to close my eyes and block it out but the storm picked up quickly making it impossible. I probably looked crazy. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It didn't take long until I tasted my own blood, this wasn't going to work.

Harry POV

I looked back at Niall as Louis drove down the winding dirt road. He looked mildly terrified. "Ni, you alright?" I asked. All color seemed to drain from his face as he shook his head and stared back out the window. Zayn looked like he was on the verge of tears. I know he's terrified of storms, even if he'll never admit it. He was shaking uncontrollably and had his eyes squeezed shut. I could see that his lips were bleeding. I turned back around to Niall again, "you can come sit up here with Zayn and I if you wa-," I started but he was over the seat and pressed up against me before I had I chance to finish. Niall also scared of storms, but not nearly as bad as Zayn. When Niall was scared, he would simply find one of us to cling to. Usually it was Louis or Liam, but he clung to me like his life depended on it tonight.

Louis drove cautiously down the narrow road. None of the houses seemed to have any residents. "The first place that has a light on, we stop," Liam announced. He looked worried. I checked the radar on my phone again. This was going to be a really bad, long storm. The cell was huge and mostly dark red, even a few maroon spots. "There." Liam said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was pointing at a small light a little bit farther down the road. As we approached, I could tell that it was a barn, but there was a car parked beside it. Liam didn't look like he actually liked the idea of the barn, but he knows as well as I do that we have to stop now.

Hayli POV

Headlights. I can see headlights coming up the road. What are they thinking? Driving in this weather? The headlights turned. "They're coming towards me," I thought. I didn't know if I should hide and hope they leave, or stay and see who it is and what they want. Curiosity won. Just as the headlights stopped by the barn it started to rain. Hard. It was absolutely pouring. The passenger window rolled down a bit. "Is anybody here?" called a thick, British voice. "Yes! Just a second!" I called back to him as a climbed down the barn ladder, out of the loft and back to the ground. As I approached the car I could clearly see that there were five boys, and they were obviously lost. "What are you doing out here?" I asked the boy who had first spoken. I was becoming suspicious of them finding me and taking me back. "We're lost, and hoping to find some where to wait out the storm," he replied as the lightning flashed again, much closer this time. I saw two of the boys in the back flinch when the thunder cracked and rolled seconds later. "You guys can stay here with me and wait it out if you want," I offered forcing myself to look away from the blonde boy in the back seat. He looked terrified as he clung tightly to the curly-haired boy next to him. "That would be wonderful, I'm Liam by the way," the first boy, Liam, replied. "I'm going to change into some dry clothes then you guys may come up, the ladder is just inside the barn," I told him as I started to turn away. I raced up the ladder and quickly changed out of my soaked clothes. What was I thinking!?! I just invited five very handsome strangers to wait out the storm with me...in a barn...in the middle of no where. Once I had changed and mentally scolded myself I walked over to the window and waved for the boys to join me. Liam was the first one up, followed by the blonde one and the one with curly hair. The other two boys seemed to be having a quiet debate before climbing the ladder. First was the boy with light brown feathery hair and crystal blue eyes. Once he reached the top he smiled at me then looked back down at the other boy. "See Zayn! It's easy!" he called down to him. The boy, Zayn just shook his head and looked down. "Why won't he come up?" I asked the blue eyed boy next to me. "He's scared of heights," he answered with a shrug as he walked towards Liam and the other two boys. I decided to see if I could get Zayn up the ladder since his friends obviously didn't seem to care. I quietly descended the ladder back down to the ground. As I turned around I came face to face with the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His black hair was styled perfectly, his tan skin seemed glow even in the dreary weather; but, what really captured my attention was his eyes. They were deep, chocolate brown that seemed bright and full of life, and at this moment, terror. He was leaning against the opposite wall, arms wrapped around himself, crying silently. I look a step towards him and his eyes snapped up to mine, they were wide and wild, and full of fear. "You can't stay down here Zayn," I said softly and gently. His eyes filled with even more tears than before and it broke my heart. I didn't even know this boy, just that his name was Zayn. Yet, seeing him cry made me want to comfort him. So I did. I walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He broke down and cried on my shoulder. I rubbed nonsense patterns on his back and just let him cry. Sometimes that's just what you need.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn POV

I couldn't help but cry even more when she hugged me. I don't know this girl. I don't even know her name, but there is something comforting about her hug. It's just what I needed. She didn't say anything. She didn't ask what was wrong or if I was okay, she wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. I finally pulled myself together and lifted my head to look at her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was cut almost as short as mine for the most part, but she had long bangs on one side of her face. The hair nearly covered one of her eyes. They were nearly the same color as Louis's, only hers had more green and gold specks than his. Her eyes were filled with concern and understanding as she watched me take her in. "Feel better?" she asked softly. I just nodded, not trusting myself to form a sentence. The storm sent another bolt of lightning near us which snapped me out of my thoughts. She noticed how I flinched and smiled. Gently she grabbed my hand and pulled me close again. "It's safer in the loft," she stated, then whispered, "Which do you fear more?" I looked at her with a confused expression. She pointed from the ladder, outside to the sky, and I realized that she knew. My eyes got wider as I realized that this stranger knew me better already than my four best mates who were just above us in the loft already. They hadn't come to check on me yet. Not even Liam. But this girl had. "What's your name?" I finally asked with a rough voice. Crying always messes up my voice. "Hayli," she replied with a smile. I smiled too. "That's pretty," I stated before staring blankly at the rain again. "It's gonna flood down here," she sighed as she stared at the rain as well. I sighed. She was right. "Is there any other way up?" I asked sadly, not looking at her, I already knew the answer. "Not unless you're hiding wings under that leather jacket," she replied with a half smile. I couldn't help but half smile as well. Hayli was trying at least. "Okay," I whispered in defeat. "Do you wanna go first? Or do you want me to?" she asked as she gently led me to the dreaded ladder. I looked up; it didn't seem to far from here. Maybe twelve feet? "Can you?" I whispered. She nodded and took the first few steps; before I knew it she was gone. I looked up again and saw her smiling down on me. "Come on," she said extending her hand to me. I took a deep breath and started to climb. Once I was at the top of the ladder, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into another hug. "I'm here for you," she whispered in my ear. "Thank you," I whispered back. "Well what do we have here!" Louis shouted as he saw Hayli and me hugging. "Zayn! You made it!" Niall shouted as well, and then he ran across the loft and jumped onto my back. Hayli giggled as she let go of me. "How did you convince him to climb the ladder?" Liam asked as he walked towards us. My heart rate doubled. Hayli wouldn't tell my secret? Would she? I silently started to panic. Until she opened her mouth that is. She smiled, "I just understand him," she told Liam. Liam looked a bit confused but just shrugged his shoulders.

Hayli POV

I could tell Zayn was worried that I was going to tell Liam about him being scared of storms, but I'm not like that. I could see him relax when I told Liam that I just understand him. "Well anyway," Liam started, "You know Zayn and myself, this weirdo *points at blonde* is Niall, this *points at curly haired boy* is Harry, and thi-" "I'M LOUIS!!!" the blued eyed guy yelled, cutting Liam off. "Well okay then," I replied blinking a few times, "my name is Hayli." They all smiled at me when I said my name. "I like that name," Niall commented. His crystal blue eyes sparkled when he smiled; they were brighter than Louis's eyes, and somehow bluer. He was adorable. Another clap of thunder shook me from my thoughts, as well as the entire barn. Niall jumped off of Zayn's back and ran to Liam, who wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and stroked his hair. "Niall doesn't like thunder storms," Harry said with a sad smile, I noticed him quickly glance at Zayn but his eyes were back on Niall so quickly I might have imagined it. Louis didn't seem too bothered by the storm, but Zayn was tense. His breathing was shallow, and the blood running from his lip told me he was trying not to cry. "You okay Hayli?" Liam asked. "Of course, what could be wrong?" I answered without a second thought. "What?" Louis asked staring at me with confusion. Actually they were all staring... "Um...I mean...yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered. Liam raised his eyebrow at me but let it go. Zayn on the other hand, was still staring at me. "Take a picture Malik, it'll last longer," Louis commented when he noticed Zayn's face. "Can it Tommo," he replied coolly. Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn before walking away. I chanced a glance at Zayn before heading over to my mountain of blankets. I didn't like having to share, but I knew it was gonna get cold. I set my two favorite ones aside then dragged the rest to the middle of the loft.

Zayn POV

I watched Hayli carefully as she moved her pile of blankets to the middle of the loft. Something wasn't right about how she answered Liam. So automatic and weird. I know Liam noticed but he won't say anything. "What are you doing?" I finally asked after she had moved the blankets around about three times. "Making room for you guys," she replied, her tone and the way she looked at me said 'Duh'. I couldn't help but smile. She finally got them arranged how she wanted then looked back over to the window and sighed. There were five nest-like piles of blankets in the middle of the floor, and her blankets were still over on the other side. "You could move over here by me," I heard Louis suggest. That made my blood boil. Why did I care? So what if Louis likes her? She's beautiful, sweet, understanding, caring, perfect, and...Oh no...Not again! I scolded myself mentally. I cannot be falling for a prefect stranger. "If I were to move my stuff over here, I'd stay between Liam and Zayn," she replied with a smirk before turning around and walking back towards her stuff. "Hayli!" I called out, "can I talk to you? Alone?" I added seeing her sarcastically raised eyebrow. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her back over to her stuff by the window. Once we were like ten feet from the window I stopped. Hayli looked at me for a moment then continued to walk towards the edge. The wind was blowing the rain into the barn and Hayli was scrambling to move her stuff from getting soaked. As much as I hated being near that stupid window, I walked over and helped her move her stuff away from the opening and to a safe distance from the wet spray. Once we got it moved she sat down on a blanket and patted the space next to her. We leaned back against the wall and watched the boys in silence. Liam was sitting in one of the piles of blankets, holding a sobbing Niall and slightly rocking him while Louis and Harry stood on the opposite side of the barn and looked out the other window, backs to us. None of them seemed to be paying attention so I guess it’s safe to start. "Thank you," I said quietly as I turned my head to see Hayli looking like she was in her own world. "For what?" she replied without blinking, seeming to stay in her trance-like state. It was kinda weird, but I continued none the less. "For everything," I start, "For letting us stay with you when you obviously wanted to be alone, for not telling Liam that I'm scared of storms, for understanding me, for being here," I ramble on, now lost in my own thoughts. As I turned my head I noticed her bright eyes watching me curiously. "What?" I ask when I notice her stare. "Why don't you just tell them? I'm sure they would understand. I mean, look at Liam and Niall..." she started but stopped when she noticed my expression. I'm sure I looked cold and guarded. That's what happens when I think about telling them.

Hayli POV

"...I mean, look at Liam and Niall..." I stopped talking when his expression changed. I know that look. That was my look. Whenever anyone asked about my 'family' or how things were at home, I got that look. Cold, hard, emotionless eyes and tense, guarded lips. I was very careful with my answers about such things, but Zayn doesn't know that. I can read him like a book. I can read most people easily but Zayn was easier than usual. "Hayli?" he asked softly, I looked up into his deep golden eyes, “yes?” I questioned seeing the concern etched into his soft features. “Why did you answer Liam like that?” He asked looking down at his lap, refusing to meet my gaze. I’m sure I looked as cold and guarded as he had just a few moments ago. Should I tell him? Could I trust him? I’ve literally known the guy for twenty minutes if that. There’s just something about him that makes me want to trust him. Sighing, I squeeze my eyes shut. “It’s a habit; I’ve always had to answer that way, or…or…” I started to crack. My walls were slowing crumbling. Zayn seemed to notice this and immediately wrapped his arms around me in a tight, comforting embrace. That was all it took. I started crying. I’ve held up so long, built those walls to keep the brokenness out, now it’s all coming out at once. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair, attempting to calm me down. I just shook my head. “I need to tell someone, otherwise it will destroy what’s left of me,” I managed to get out in between sobs. By now the other boys had heard my crying. “Hayli?” a small Irish voice asked shakily. Niall. I looked up to see a teary-eyed, terrified blonde boy kneeling in front of me. I somehow managed to pull myself partially together, gave him a half-smile, and leaned towards the boy. “I’m alright, sweetie, I just need to talk to Zayn for a minute, okay?” I asked ruffling his messy blonde hair. He seemed to relax a bit at that, and ran back to the safety of Liam’s’ arms as another clap of thunder shook the barn. I felt Zayn tense up, so I leaned back into his embrace, tightening my arms around him. He looked at me, slightly more relaxed, but still on edge. “Tell me everything?” he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded and leaned my head against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayli POV (flashback)

 

“…you might be special to him, but right now he’s gone honey, so shut up, suck it up, and keep smiling you worthless little-“ “enough!” a low, familiar voice boomed, I was dropped from where the witch was holding me up by my hair onto the cold hard tiles. “How dare you interrupt me!” she shrieked, “Do you forget that you work for me! Not the other way around!” by now she was up in his face, poking his chest with an accusing finger. At least Robert had my back. This always happens when my dad is away on business trips, which is quite often. My step-monster, I mean mother, hates me. When dad isn’t here, she treats me like crap. I’m a worthless slave in her eyes. The last reminder of my mother, she had somehow managed to trick dad into getting rid of everything else. Dad was so messed up after mom died that he married this psycho and things got even worse. I’m the spitting image of m mom, and psycho here managed to mess with my dads head enough that he isn’t really my dad anymore; a father wouldn’t do such things to his daughter that he does to me. No, he doesn’t see me, Hayli, his daughter anymore. She got him to believe that I am his love reincarnated, and he treats me as such; but not in a sweet, romantic way. It’s more like, when the psycho witch finishes beating me, she strips me of my clothes, and dignity, then throws my bruised, naked body into his room for him ho have his way with me. “Earth to Hayli?” Robert’s voice snapped me out of my haunting thoughts about my father. “She left for the evening,” he said as he noticed me looking around, slightly confused with me disappearance. “C’mon, let’s get you some ice for your cheek,” he added as he extended his hand and helped me off the floor. This was our usual routine. Once Robert found out what was going on, he tried to get the police involved, but the witch threatened to call immigration and have Robert’s family deported. If it had just been him, I think he would have done it, but he couldn’t risk his wife and unborn daughter. So now he tried to stop her from beating me so much and always takes care of any and all of my injuries. “Did you hear anything I just said?” Robert’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts yet again; I just smile and shake my head. Robert laughs and rolls his eyes before asking me, “Do you realize that your birthday is next week?” Oh Yeah! I totally forgot! “I do now,” I reply with a smile. I’m turning eighteen, and I’m leaving. The only good thing about my dad and psycho is that they don’t want anyone to know, so in the public eye, we’re a ‘normal’ family, meaning I get to throw a big party every year. It’s the best party of the year and the whole school shows up. Why? Because ‘Daddy and Psycho’ don’t mind the under aged drinking and occasional drug use, so everyone is sure to be there. I looked up at Robert, he smiled sadly. He’s the only one who knows. He’s the only one that would care. My eighteenth birthday is Thursday; my party is Friday. During the party, I was going to sneak out and never return. It wouldn’t be that hard to do, they usually get drunk along with the teens, and I don’t really have friends, so no one will notice that the “birthday girl” isn’t there.

The day before my birthday, Robert disappeared. He just didn’t show up for work. That’s not like him, at all. I asked the Psycho Witch what she did to him, but she just laughed and slapped me; so I hid to avoid anymore conflict. Now there was no one to miss me. No one to hold me back. No one to regret leaving. I must have been a little more upset over Robert’s disappearance than I realized, because Huston, my only sorta-friend at school, asked if I was ‘okay’. My answer was automatic and immediate, just like always. “Of course, what could be wrong?” Huston raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and added, with some difficult, “I have an extremely loving father, and a beautiful step-mother; so what could be wrong?” he just nodded before running off to join his real friends. He won’t even notice once I leave. The rest of the day flew by, as well as most of Friday. “Just a few more hours of hell,” I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock, yet again. By 10 p.m. the party was in full swing, and almost everyone was either completely drunk or very tipsy. I smirked to myself when I saw the Psycho Witch that is my step-mother stumble as she tried to navigate the packed house, obviously drunk. Perfect. The plan was simple; just wait until she was totally out of it and walk right out the front door. I watched her for a few more minutes before deciding that it was safe to make a break for it. I jogged up to my room quietly and grabbed two of my over-stuffed bags. Most of my stuff was already hidden in my car; I just had three more bags to go; well, one now that these two were thrown into the back. I didn’t know where I was going, nor now long would it take, so I took everything. There wasn’t a blanket left in the house by the time I had the car 100% packed. I looked back at the raging party inside my ‘home’ one last time before staring the car and taking off. It only took a few hours for me to fell like I was a safe distance from my hometown to actually start thinking about where to go. Two days later I found the barn. It was perfect, secluded, ‘off-the-beaten-path’, the last place that they would look for me. I got everything set up for an extended stay and settled in. that was about a week ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn POV (back to current time)

“…that was about a week ago.” She finished. “Oh my God…” I breathed out holding her closer, if that was even possible. Everything she had just told me…that’s not what I expected. I’m not sure what I expected, but that definitely wasn’t it. By now we were both clinging to each other with tears streaming down our faces. “Zayn? Hayli?” I looked up to see Harry looking at us with worried green eyes. I patted the open space next to me silently. He sat down instantly and pulled me, and Hayli, closer to him protectively. Liam may be “Daddy Direction” but Harry was just as protective. I leaned into his side, pulling Hayli into my lap. She just cuddled into my chest and continued to sob. Her dad and step-mum had really hurt her. She had put up with their abusive crap for three freaking years without telling a soul or fighting back. She had built walls, just like me. But tonight they came tumbling down. I turned my attention from Hayli, back to Haz. Just as I started to open my mouth to say something, a huge crack of thunder shook the barn again. I shut my eyes and stiffened involuntarily. Both Harry and Hayli tightened their grip on me. “It’s okay Zayn, I already know, I’m here for you,” Harry whispered as he pulled me closer. My eyes shot open and I nearly knocked Hayli off my lap. I stared up at Haz in shock. “I can see the way you tense up and nearly pierce your lip every time it storms, Z,” he said quietly, “I wish you’d just let me help you instead of hiding,” he added with a sigh. I just continued to stare at him in shock. Harry knows. But, he’s never said anything until now. “Do you two want to know why?” I asked cautiously, biting by lip again. Harry nodded slowly. Hayli pulled away from my chest slightly, just so she could see my face. After a few seconds of studying my eyes, she spoke up, “Only if you’re sure that you’re ready,” What she did next surprised me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, leaving me completely crimson, before snuggling back into my chest. Oh dear, this girl is getting me…I can’t do this again…I took a deep breath and began my story. “I used to have a brother…”

*flashback still in Zayn’s POV*

 

Derek was Doniya’s twin brother. He and I were total opposites. I was quiet and reserved; Derek was loud and outgoing. If Mum said not to do something, Derek was the first one to try it. Always. When I was ten, we got a pool. The storms that following summer were bad; but, they never bothered me much then. Derek had wanted to go swimming in the rain, and so did I, it was fun. Mum said that if we heard any thunder or saw any lightning to get out immediately. We both agreed and raced to the backyard. It was nearly an hour later when we saw the first flash of lightning. Derek claimed he didn’t see anything and kept swimming. When I saw the second flash, I got out. Mum had said that it was dangerous. Derek refused; being the stubborn (almost) twelve year old he was, he again said that he didn’t see it. As the third strike flashed, I went to get mum, leaving Derek alone in the pool. While I was getting mum, the unthinkable happened. When I heard it, I knew it was bad. There was a loud pop and a blood-curdling scream that accompanied the next flash of lightning. Mum dropped whatever she had been cooking and ran for the backyard. I carefully picked up the hot pot Mum had dropped, set it on the counter, and ten walked outside to see why Mum and Derek hadn’t come back in yet. Mum was collapsed on the ground crying just outside the door. After seeing her in such a state I ran to her. She tried to stop me from looking up, but I was it anyway. Derek’s body was floating in the pool. Motionless. His skin was slightly black and the pool made weird static sounds. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that lightning had struck him in the pool and he was obviously dead. Ever since that day, i've been terrified of lightning and water.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

I stared at Zayn. I’m not sure what I had expected him to say, but losing his older brother in some freak lightning-pool accident was definitely not on my list. I glanced at Hayli who was staring at Zayn similar to the way I was. Then, she did something I didn’t expect. I don’t think Zayn expected it either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a short, sweet, kiss on his lips before whispering into his ear, causing him to blush, smile, and cry all at once. That’s my queue to leave, but I have to same something first. Leaning over to him I say, “Thank you for trusting me, Z,” I place a soft kiss on his temple as I get up and walk across the creaky old barn to the blanket nest where Louis and Liam are trying to calm a sobbing Niall. It’s going to be a long night. I sigh as I pull a pouting and stressed Louis into my lap and take over his job of rubbing soothing patterns on Niall’s back. It took a while for Niall to calm down, by the time he fell asleep Louis was passed out, still on my lap. Liam looked up at me, “What’s going on with Zayn?” he whispered, seeing as Niall was curled up in his lap. I looked over to Zayn and Hayli, they seemed lost in their own little world, wrapped up in each other, along with her blankets, both smiling with tears flowing freely. Sighing I looked back at Liam, “I don’t know how to explain it, Li. She’s cracked his shell, and I think he may have done the same with her by the looks of it,” I whispered back. Liam turned to look at them, at first he looked concerned, then, he smiled, “He looks happy,” Liam whispered. I couldn’t help but smile, ‘cause Liam was right, I hadn’t seen Zayn smile like that in a long time.

Liam POV

 

When I first looked over at Zayn and Hayli I was worried, they were both clinging to each other and crying; but, then I was his smile; a genuine smile. He hasn’t smiled like that in so long; I couldn’t help but smile as well. “He looks happy,” I whispered to Harry, he just smiled in return. Maybe Louis getting us lost out here wasn’t all bad if, in some strange way, this stranger is helping Zayn. I know that he’s been seemingly more distant recently. I mean, he’s always kinda quiet, but he’s never shut me out like this before. Seeing him wrapped up in Hayli’s embrace was a little bit concerning, considering I know absolutely nothing about this girl other than her name. Something was off with her. The way she answered me earlier was just weird; so automatic and immediate. That wasn’t normal, but I didn’t say anything. She corrected herself right after she said it so she obviously didn’t want us to realize that something was wrong, though it was quite obvious. I guess I must have been staring at them, because Zayn just gave me the look. One eyebrow raised, head tilted slightly to the left, lips pressed into a firm line. I just shook my head at him and turned my attention back to the now three sleeping boys around me. I guess I must have been staring for awhile because I didn’t even notice Harry fall asleep.

Zayn POV

 

I was shocked when Hayli kissed me. Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, “He’ll always be here for you, you know. He wouldn’t want you traumatized because of him, it sounds to me like he loved you, and if you want, I will be here for you as well, because I think that I love you too.” I started to cry when she spoke of Derek, but I couldn’t help but smile, she thinks she loves me. I know I love her, even after such a short amount of time, but I didn’t think that there was any way she could love someone as messed up as me. “Zayn,” she stated sternly, “You’re perfect, every messed up bit of you.” She added with a smile. I looked at her confused for a moment, “I was thinking out loud again wasn’t I?” I asked quietly. She just nodded, and with a smirk, she added, “I’m glad to know that you love me too.” I’m sure my cheeks were as red as a tomato. I didn’t even really notice Harry get up and leave. I heard him say something, ‘thank you’ I think but I couldn’t concentrate on anything except for Hayli. We both had tears in our eyes and goofy smiles on our faces. I don’t know how long we just stayed like this, wrapped up in each other and her blankets that we had somehow managed to wrap around ourselves. “Why is Liam staring at us?” Hayli whispered suddenly, breaking me from my trance. I looked over, and sure enough, Liam was just staring at us. I gave him “my look” as he calls it. I’m not 100% sure what exactly it is I do, but apparently I do it a lot and everyone thinks it’s cute. Liam just shook his head with a smile and looked back towards Harry and Louis, who were wrapped around each other, asleep. Louis must have fallen asleep on Harry’s lap again by the looks of how they were laying. Niall was curled up in Liam’s lap, obviously asleep as well. I looked back at Hayli, seeing her trying not to laugh. “What?” I questioned, slightly confused. I guess that did it for her, because she broke into quiet giggles, snorting once or twice, while trying to recompose herself enough to answer me. Hayli laughing was probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. She finally was able to breathe again and looked at me with a silly smile, “That face,” she started before burying her face in my chest to try to stifle the giggles again. “Are you two okay?” I looked up to see Liam standing in front of us, looking both amused and concerned at the same time. Hayli lifted her head and just nodded, trying really hard not to laugh again. “We’re good...I think,” I replied to him while looking at Hayli. Shaking my head I patted the spot next to me where Harry had sat. “Care to explain?” Liam asked, glancing from my face, to Hayli’s, and back with raised eyebrows. Just as I started to answer a huge crack of thunder shook the barn again. I hadn’t really noticed the storm thanks to Hayli for a bit, but now my eyes were wide and wild with fear again. Hayli just tightened her grip on my and whispered in my ear, “I’m right here, just breathe,” and so I did. It didn’t really take long to calm down, but now Liam looked even more worried. He kept looking back a forth between me, and Niall. Niall whimpered in his sleep, but Harry wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him to his side, somehow without waking up Louis, who was still lying on top of Harry, sound asleep. Giving a small ‘thumbs up’ to Liam, he drifted back off into sleep. By now, Liam was just looking at me with worried brown eyes. “Z?” he asked softly, while reaching over and grabbing my hand gently, “What’s wrong?” he added, running his thumb soothingly over my knuckles. I looked over at Hayli, she gave me a firm but gentle squeeze and nodded her head. Sighing, I turned back to Liam, “I’m terrified of thunderstorms,” I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

 

The sound of Niall’s broken sobs woke me up. I felt terrible; I knew that this was entirely my fault. Harry was trying his best to console Niall with me lying on top of him, but it wasn’t working very well. Slowly, I lifted myself off of Harry’s lap and sat down on the other side of Niall. Seeing the pure terror and brokenness in his eyes hurt even more. I really screwed up bad this time. Before Harry could, I reached over and pulled Niall into my lap and held him tight. It was my fault that we were in this iffy barn and I was going to do everything that I could to help my poor little Nialler through it. Harry gave me a half smile before scooting over and rubbing Niall’s back. As he sobbed harder he clung to my shirt, soaking it in his tears. Harry was leaned over whispering reassurances into his ear, and slowly he started to calm down. Before I realized it, Niall was asleep again, still sobbing, and still on my lap, clinging to me for dear life. Harry wrapped his long arms around the both of us, and I leaned back into his strong chest. “I really messed up this time Haz,” I whispered. He sighed, and shook his head, “I think this actually may be for the best,” he said. How was that possible? I turned to look at him, and he was smiling! How could he be smiling? I got us lost. It was the worst storm I’ve seen in a long time. We were stuck in this barn that was too close to falling apart for my liking. Niall was a broken sobbing mess on my lap. I have no idea what Zayn, Liam, and that Hayli girl are up to. Yet, Harry is sitting here smiling like a fool. I followed his line of sight to see what he was smiling at. On the other side of the barn, up against the wall, was Zayn, with Hayli practically in his lap, and Liam next to him. At first I thought Hayli was crying, the way she had her face buried in his neck with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Then I saw Liam’s face. He looked…amused? And Zayn was barely containing his laughter by the looks of how he was biting his lip. Hayli lifted her head off Zayn’s shoulder and I could see that she was laughing as well. Maybe Harry was right, Zayn looks happier right now than he has in weeks. I couldn’t help but smile as well. As I was getting ready to whisper something to Harry, thunder shook the barn yet again. Even though he was asleep, I felt Niall stiffen in my arms. I gently squeezed him tighter to my chest to let him know that he was safe. I couldn’t help but notice that Zayn seemed to tense up much like Niall did. Hayli wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something into his ear that seemed to relax him. Both of their attention turned to Liam as he said something that they both nodded to. Slowly, the three of them gathered up Hayli’s remaining blankets and made their way over to where Harry and I were comforting Niall. “Nice of you to join us,” I whispered with slight attitude as they sat down near us. Hayli looked a little taken aback at my tone, maybe I was being a little too harsh with them, but I felt so out of the loop. Liam and Harry had both gone over and talked to them and seemed to know something that I didn’t. Zayn gave me a dirty look and pulled Hayli over closer to him; Liam just shook his head and sat between us. “Lou, relax,” Liam stated calmly. Harry started to gently rub my shoulders that I didn’t even realize were tense until I relaxed into his touch. Niall stirred when he heard Liam’s voice and sleepily crawled from my lap over into Liam’s, instantly relaxing and falling back asleep. Nialler was definitely our baby, even if he hated it, there was no denying it. As soon as Niall was completely out of my lap, I felt myself being lifted, and familiar strong arms wrap around me in a comforting way as I landed back in Harry’s lap. Liam and Harry may seem a little touchy with us, but that’s just how they are. Both of them are a bit protective. Everyone knows that Liam is “Daddy Direction” always taking care of the rest of us, but what no one knows is that Harry is just as protective, if not more so. “When the storm passes, we’re taking Hayli with us,” Zayn suddenly announced out of no where. All heads snapped in his direction with wide eyes; Hayli’s included. “Why the hell would you want to take me with you?” Hayli asked with a bit of attitude, clearly confused, and obviously not in on whatever Zayn was planning. “Because,” Zayn replied taking her hand, “Believe it or not, I actually do care about you, and I completely meant it when I said that I loved you; even if you weren’t supposed to hear me,” Zayn added. To say Hayli looked shocked would be an understatement. She burst into tears and buried her face into Zayn’s chest as she cried. He just smiled and held her close, while rubbing nonsense patterns on her back. With tears still streaming down her beautiful face, she lifted her head from Zayn’s chest and looked him directly in the eye, “You’re the only one,” she said quietly. That broke my heart. How could someone as gorgeous as Hayli think that Zayn is the only person who cares about her? Especially seeing as how we’ve only been her a few hours. I knew something was off about her when she answered Liam weird earlier, but I never would have guessed that she broken like this…”You’re wrong,” Harry suddenly spoke up. Hayli stared at him with wide, confused eyes, “Zayn isn’t the only one who cares about you,” he added. “Harry’s right,” Liam added as well. “We all care,” I spoke up. More tears streamed down her face as she clung to Zayn. Then she smiled.

Niall POV

 

I heard Liam say something and immediately crawled towards him, mostly asleep. As soon as I felt his strong arms around me, I fell asleep again. I’m not sure how long I was asleep, but Liam’s voice woke me up again. “Harry’s right,” I heard him say. What was going on? “We all care,” I heard Louis add. I opened my eyes to see Hayli, clinging to Zayn with tears streaming down her face. I was about to ask what was wrong when she smiled. I definitely missed something; and I was extremely confused. “What’s going on?” I whispered in Liam’s ear, causing him to jump slightly. “I didn’t know you were awake, Ni,” he stated while moving his arms so that I could sit up properly. “That doesn’t answer my question,” I stated. “Hayli is coming with us once this storm passes,” Zayn said looking at me with a smile. Hayli was sitting in his lap, much like Larry Stylinson was just to my right, but the way Zayn held Hayli was different. He had his arms around her protectively, but it still seemed like he was holding something fragile, like he was scared to let her go for fear of her breaking at the loss of gently contact. He had a hold on her hand and he was rubbing patterns on her knuckles with his thumb in a sweet and comforting way. Louis on the other hand was more or less sprawled out in Harry’s lap while leaning against his chest, with Harry arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, occasionally playing with some of Lou’s hair. Larry seemed more casual, like friends who were just hanging out, which is exactly what they were mind you! But Zayn and Hayli…Zayli…seemed more romantic and caring. “So why is Zayn kidnapping Hayli?” I asked with a slight smirk. Zayn looked at me shocked for a moment, until he saw my smirk that is. “Kidnapping implies that I am taking her unwillingly. She seems pretty willing to be with me right now don’t ‘ya think, Ni?” he asked with a smirk of his own. “So is Zayli official?” I asked while looking the pair up and down as obviously as possible. “Zayli?” Hayli asked slightly confused. “Niall likes to come up with nicknames, or mashed names,” Harry told her, “He’s actually the one who came up with the name Larry Stylinson, not the fans. They just happened to catch it and now it’s forever our label,” he added pointing to himself and Louis. Hayli looked even more confused now than she did when I called her ‘Zayli’ “I have no idea who Larry Stylinson is,” She said slowly. I gasped, and Louis faked being insulted. “How dare you not know who I am!” he exclaimed with sarcasm. Harry just laughed at him and kissed the top of his head. Hayli still looked confused. “Hayli, do you not know who we are?” Liam asked gently, seeing how confused she still looked. Hayli shook her head with wide eyes, “Should I?” she asked innocently. She really has no clue who we are…


	7. Chapter 7

Hayli POV

 

Was I supposed to know who they were? I was so confused. I turned slightly and looked up at Zayn. He seemed to be thinking really hard. “Did you ever listen to pop music before you came here Hayli?” he asked me gently, careful not to say anything about my past in front of the other guys. “No,” I answered honestly, “I didn’t listen to anything other than Beethoven, and Bach. If I was lucky,” I muttered the last part but Zayn still heard me. His face softened from irritated and confused to understanding when he caught my last line. “So you’ve never heard of One Direction?” Liam asked me. I shook my head. “I’ve heard the name float around school, but not having any friends kinda kept me out of any real conversations. I have no idea what One Direction is,” I said with a sigh. Louis seemed to stare at me when I said I had no friends, but it was true. I didn’t; not even Huston was really considered a friend. “We’re One Direction,” Harry stated quietly. I looked at him even more confused now. “What?” I asked no one in particular. I was so confused now. “One Direction is a whom not a what,” Niall stated while staring at me with wide blue eyes. “We’re a boy band,” Zayn said. I shook my head. “You guys are crazy,” I said slowly, not really believing what they were saying. “We’re a rather popular and kinda famous British-Irish Boy band,” Louis stated in a bored tone. Really? Mr. Ocean-Eyes is going to get sassy with me? Why am I all the sudden being so defensive? I just mentally snapped at Louis, and I don’t even know if I’m being crazy or just I don’t know… “Hayli?” Liam asked looking at me worriedly, as was Harry, and even Louis. “I’m not sassy,” he said with a smirk. I face-palmed before hiding my now red face into Zayn’s chest again. “I was thinking out loud again wasn’t I?” I muttered into Zayn’s shirt. He just nodded and I could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed a bit at me. “So you don’t believe us?” Harry asked, looking at me slightly amused. “I don’t know what I believe to be honest,” I replied, slightly muffled, without removing my face from Zayn’s shirt. “Well babe, you best believe it, because if you’re coming with us, and going to be staying with Zaynie, you’ll get a peak of you crazy lives,” Louis commented with a smirk. What did he mean staying with Zayn? “Don’t look so confused Hayli, we all know you and Zayn are basically in love. It’s kinda obvious,” Niall stated. “You just woke up, how would you know anything about Zayn and me?” I asked Niall, not too harshly I hope, but it was kinda irritating. He couldn’t possibly know anything! “Well, it’s obvious; Zayn hasn’t smiled this much in weeks. He’s already protective over you. You’re sitting in his lap, and automatically cling to him if we embarrass you or upset you. And you guys kinda look at each other with hearts in your eyes,” he finished finally. I think Zayn and I were both beet red with jaws on the floor. “Okay then,” I said while still staring at Niall. I think we were all staring at him; even Liam.

Zayn POV

 

Niall is even more observant than I thought. He called Hayli and me out on almost everything. Thank God he had been asleep when she kissed me. He would have definitely brought that up and embarrassed us even more if he had seen us. “Well I don’t know about you guys, but I am exhausted,” Liam stated. We all kinda just nodded in agreement. It was late, and the storm was in full force, so the six of us just sorta made one big nest of blankets and all cuddled in together. Hayli was wrapped in my arms, facing me, while back-to-back with Liam. Liam had Niall curled up against him while Louis and Harry seemed like they were in their own little world, nestled in between Niall and my backs. We somehow managed to all get comfortable and covered with the blankets. Neither Niall nor I really seemed to notice the raging storm anymore seeing as how we were all extremely tired and settled in for the night.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and someone pressed firmly against my chest. At first I was confused and a little bit freaked out; until I actually opened my eyes that is. Hayli looked beautiful, as she always seemed to, and Liam was the only other one awake. Sometime during the night, Liam had rolled onto his back and Niall was now fast asleep on Liam’s chest, kinda like how Hayli was with me. “What time is it?” I whispered to Li. “About eight A.M.” he whispered back after checking his watch, “I have like twenty missed calls from Simon,” he added quietly. I gulped. Simon. He was going to be ticked off when he finally gets a hold of us. “It looks like the storm is moved out, we should probably get up and get going don’t ya think?” I asked him. “Let’s let them sleep a little longer,” he suggested. I nodded in agreement. It was about an hour later when Harry and Louis finally woke up. Niall sorta woke up when he heard Liam and me talking, and was now up as well. Hayli was the only one still asleep; she just looked so peaceful and cute while she slept, I didn’t really have the heart to wake her, but if we were getting ready to pack up and leave, she kinda had to get up. Gently, I shook her awake. She smiled and kissed my cheek while tracing my face with her index finger. “So, you weren’t just an amazing dream conjured up by my over exhausted brain?” she asked with a slightly silly smile. I just leaned in and kissed her sweetly, lingering on her lips a few seconds longer than necessary, “Did that feel like a dream?” I asked her with a playful smirk. She just shook her head and kissed my cheek again as she got up. Liam and Harry had already gotten almost everything packed. Louis and Niall were just following them around complaining that they were starving. Hayli looked at her suitcase in Liam’s hand, “So I’m really going with you?” She asked me. “Of course,” I replied, “I care about you, and I love you remember,” I added. She just smiled and nodded. “I love you too, Zayn, all of you,” she said with a smile. I still can’t believe that she thinks I’m perfect, with everything that I’m scared of, and everything that is so messed up about me, she still thinks that those things make me perfect. “So…” Louis started while looking at the ground and standing front of Hayli and I, “You guys aren’t mad at me right? You don’t think that I totally messed up?” he asked shyly. Hayli broke from my grip and hugged Louis tightly. “Never,” she whispered into his ear. “We’re both grateful for your horrid navigational skills, and the stormy weather last night,” I told him. He looked so confused, “If it hadn’t stormed, and you hadn’t gotten us lost, Hayli and I would have never met,” I added, seeing how confused he look. “I’d be homeless, and not a soul in the world would care,” Hayli stated, “and I would have never accepted my past, and been able to accept that I’m not perfect, but I’m still good enough,” I added with a smile in Hayli’s direction. “God you guys and such cheese balls,” Louis moaned while tossing his hands up in an exasperated manner before walking back over to Harry. I just smiled at Hayli and we laughed at Lou. Liam came over to us with an anxious look on his face. “I finally answered Simon’s call,” he stated. I paled immediately. “He’s ticked off that we went off the grid for so long, and he’s not exactly happy that we quote ‘picked up some random girl along the way’,” Liam said using air quotes for Simon, “I explained that she’s the one who saved us, and that he didn’t have a say in us bringing her back because you were kinda in love with her,” he added. Hayli and I just stared at him in shock. Liam never talks back to Simon; especially about something serious. “What did he say?” Hayli asked a bit shakily, I wrapped my arm around her to calm her down. Liam smiled. Why is Liam smiling…? “He said ‘good, I’m glad that boy finally loves someone other than himself’ then he laughed,” Liam informed us. I wanted to punch him so bad. He had me terrified there for a second.

Once we finally made it to where we were supposed to be, Simon loved Hayli. Seeing as she was kinda a runaway, and technically homeless, it wasn’t that hard to convince Simon to let her move in with me. Everything turned out perfect. Well, almost. Niall had somehow left his favorite jumper in the old barn. I’m not sure how we’re supposed to find it again…but that’s an adventure for another day.


End file.
